Hey Arnold!: The Movie/Subtitles/Czech
1 00:02:06,640 --> 00:02:09,598 Říkám ti, Arnolde, máš prázdný míč. 2 00:02:09,760 --> 00:02:13,514 Není prázdný. Jen trochu podhuštěný. 3 00:02:13,680 --> 00:02:16,752 Jak říkám, je prázdný. 4 00:02:16,920 --> 00:02:20,071 Nemůžu pochopit, že jsme se těmi páťáky nechali porazit. 5 00:02:20,240 --> 00:02:24,870 - Ale dali jsme do toho všechno. - Dostali jsme na frak. 6 00:02:25,040 --> 00:02:27,998 Vždyť jsme si dobře zahráli. A skoro jsme jim to nandali. 7 00:02:28,160 --> 00:02:32,312 Proč všechno vidíš vždycky z té lepší stránky? 8 00:02:32,480 --> 00:02:34,198 Někdo musí. 9 00:02:40,040 --> 00:02:42,554 - Pane Greene, co se děje? - To ten Scheck. 10 00:02:42,720 --> 00:02:46,838 Chce zbourat celou čtvrť a postavit elegantní nákupní centrum. 11 00:02:47,000 --> 00:02:48,638 Kdo je to ten Scheck? 12 00:02:48,800 --> 00:02:51,473 Plán, který starostka právě schválila, 13 00:02:51,640 --> 00:02:54,598 umožní Future Tech Industries obnovit 14 00:02:54,760 --> 00:02:59,151 území se šesti bloky mezi 33. a 39. ulicí. 15 00:02:59,320 --> 00:03:02,471 Jak se dozvídám, prezident a ředitel Future Tech Industries, 16 00:03:02,640 --> 00:03:06,269 pan Scheck, vystoupí s prohlášením. 17 00:03:06,760 --> 00:03:11,390 Mám velkou radost, že starostka podpořila náš regenerační plán. 18 00:03:11,560 --> 00:03:13,437 - Pěknej oblek. - Pst! 19 00:03:13,600 --> 00:03:17,275 Projekt pana Schecka stoprocentně podporuji. 20 00:03:18,640 --> 00:03:21,677 I když se někteří z vás možná obávají, 21 00:03:21,840 --> 00:03:24,912 jaké důsledky bude mít plán pro vaše domovy a firmy, 22 00:03:25,080 --> 00:03:27,640 ujišťuji vás, že změna je dobrá. 23 00:03:27,800 --> 00:03:30,837 Tento plán zastaví úpadek města, 24 00:03:31,000 --> 00:03:34,356 skoncuje s polorozpadlými obchody a obytnými bloky, 25 00:03:34,520 --> 00:03:37,637 zastaralým a zchátralým průčelím našich obchodů. 26 00:03:37,800 --> 00:03:41,952 Nadešel čas postavit nový svět. Pryč se starým, sláva novému. 27 00:03:42,120 --> 00:03:44,918 Co je na starém tak špatného? Někdy je to skvělé. 28 00:03:45,080 --> 00:03:47,719 - Jo, jako paní Vitellová. - Drzoune. 29 00:03:48,680 --> 00:03:54,038 Městská rada je proti, a přesto mu to starostka povolila. 30 00:03:54,200 --> 00:03:57,636 - Myslel jsem, že se mu to nepodaří. - Co to znamená? 31 00:03:57,800 --> 00:04:02,954 Chtějí, abychom se vystěhovali a uvolnili místo Schekově korporaci. 32 00:04:03,120 --> 00:04:06,032 - To ne! - Ani nápad! 33 00:04:06,800 --> 00:04:09,075 Je čas udělat čáru za minulostí. 34 00:04:09,240 --> 00:04:13,870 Vidím budoucnost a tou je Future Tech Industries. 35 00:04:14,040 --> 00:04:18,716 - Ale tohle je naše čtvrť. - Nemůžou ji jen tak zbourat. 36 00:04:19,000 --> 00:04:21,560 Je to naše ulice 37 00:04:21,720 --> 00:04:24,917 Hrozí jí demolice 38 00:04:25,080 --> 00:04:28,516 Chtějí nám úsměv vzít 39 00:04:28,680 --> 00:04:30,910 Místo, kde chceme žít 40 00:04:32,760 --> 00:04:35,399 Třeba je nás málo 41 00:04:35,560 --> 00:04:38,358 Všem by za to stálo 42 00:04:38,520 --> 00:04:43,116 - Dost. Zpívat se nebude, Eugene. - Ale situace to přece vyžaduje. 43 00:04:43,280 --> 00:04:47,751 - Třeba je nás málo... - Ne. Tohle je vážné. 44 00:04:50,280 --> 00:04:51,793 Á jé... 45 00:04:54,040 --> 00:04:56,600 Nemůžeme si to nechat líbit. Musíme něco podniknout. 46 00:04:56,760 --> 00:05:01,231 - Jo, ale co můžeme dělat? - Můžeme odmítnout prodat své domy. 47 00:05:02,640 --> 00:05:04,312 Podepsat petici! 48 00:05:04,480 --> 00:05:10,635 Tohle je naše čtvrť a nevzdáme se jí bez boje! 49 00:05:10,800 --> 00:05:14,031 Ten Arnold! Ten protiva si pořád hraje na kladného hrdinu. 50 00:05:14,560 --> 00:05:18,269 Není nic než natvrdlej snílek. Starosvětskej bambula. 51 00:05:18,440 --> 00:05:23,036 Pořád nás nutí, abychom se na všechno dívali z té lepší stránky. 52 00:05:23,200 --> 00:05:26,988 Já ho tak nesnáším. Ale... 53 00:05:27,640 --> 00:05:33,078 Přesto ho miluju! Miluju jeho neomylný cit pro spravedlnost. 54 00:05:33,240 --> 00:05:37,074 Miluju to, jak prosazuje zájmy většiny nad zájmy menšiny. 55 00:05:37,560 --> 00:05:40,472 Nejvíc miluju, jak voní jeho vlasy, když stojím blízko, 56 00:05:40,640 --> 00:05:44,952 a když se na mě podívá a omluví se, že se na mě tlačí. 57 00:05:45,120 --> 00:05:48,396 Pak ho urazím, aby neodhalil mé tajemství, že ho zbožňuju 58 00:05:48,560 --> 00:05:53,236 už tak dlouho a bolestně. Ó, Arnolde! 59 00:05:53,400 --> 00:05:57,188 - Pan Green může tu petici napsat. - To stačí. Už na to jdu. 60 00:05:57,360 --> 00:05:59,351 Kdybych tak měla odvahu ti to říct. 61 00:05:59,520 --> 00:06:03,229 Kdybych nebyla takový zbabělec a byla silná jako ty. 62 00:06:03,400 --> 00:06:05,356 Dáme to všem podepsat. 63 00:06:05,520 --> 00:06:08,114 A co když prohrajete a čtvrť zbourají, 64 00:06:08,280 --> 00:06:11,272 vy se odstěhujete a už se nikdy neuvidíme, 65 00:06:11,440 --> 00:06:15,797 a já ti nikdy nebudu moci říct, co k tobě doopravdy cítím? 66 00:06:15,960 --> 00:06:18,679 Ach, Arnolde, jak tě miluju. 67 00:06:25,840 --> 00:06:27,239 Tati! 68 00:06:27,960 --> 00:06:30,918 - Jak to jde, Miriam? - Melaso, to jsi ty. 69 00:06:31,320 --> 00:06:35,154 - Fajn, ale kde bude ten obchod? - Tady. Big Bob's Beeper Emporium. 70 00:06:35,320 --> 00:06:39,472 Velký štít, aby se nedal přehlédnout, a nadjezd přímo k parkovišti. 71 00:06:39,640 --> 00:06:42,916 - Fajn. Přímo k parkovišti. - Tati? 72 00:06:43,080 --> 00:06:45,514 - Co je, Olgo? - Jmenuju se Helga, tati. 73 00:06:45,680 --> 00:06:48,035 - Přesně to jsem řek. - Můžeme si promluvit? 74 00:06:48,200 --> 00:06:50,839 - Musíme jít. Budeme v kontaktu. - Správně. 75 00:06:51,040 --> 00:06:53,793 Pošlete mi ty papíry. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až to začne. 76 00:06:53,960 --> 00:06:56,554 - Můžu si nechat tuhle skládačku? - Jasně. 77 00:06:56,720 --> 00:06:58,836 Víš, co to je? Naše budoucnost. 78 00:06:59,000 --> 00:07:01,958 Tady vyroste moje nové Super Beeper Emporium, 79 00:07:02,120 --> 00:07:06,352 hned jak zbouráme to květinářství, Greenovo řeznictví a to ostatní. 80 00:07:06,520 --> 00:07:10,354 Ale to znamená... Spousta lidí musí všechno prodat a odstěhovat se. 81 00:07:10,520 --> 00:07:11,953 Co ti na tom vadí? 82 00:07:12,120 --> 00:07:14,634 Jen mě napadlo, jestli ten plán na zbourání čtvrti, 83 00:07:14,800 --> 00:07:16,438 co vymysleli ve Future Tech, je opravdu nutný. 84 00:07:16,600 --> 00:07:19,592 Je víc než nutný. Je to pokrok. 85 00:07:19,760 --> 00:07:22,513 Bez obětí se pokroku nedosáhne. Bez obětí se nic nezíská. 86 00:07:22,680 --> 00:07:26,150 A proč by všechno nemohlo zůstat tak, jak je? 87 00:07:26,320 --> 00:07:30,199 Kdyby všechno zůstalo, jak je, nebylo by Big Bob's Emporium. 88 00:07:30,360 --> 00:07:31,952 Ale, tati... 89 00:07:32,120 --> 00:07:36,159 Řeknu to jen jednou a ty si to zapamatuj. Změna je dobrá. 90 00:07:36,320 --> 00:07:38,959 Až se postaví nové Big Bob's Super Beeper Emporium, 91 00:07:39,120 --> 00:07:42,510 peníze se jen pohrnou a ty na starou čtvrť zapomeneš. 92 00:07:42,680 --> 00:07:47,151 A víš proč? Protože budeme bohatí. 93 00:07:47,320 --> 00:07:50,835 To znamená, že i ty budeš bohatá. Koupíme ti toho poníka. 94 00:07:51,000 --> 00:07:53,992 - Poníka jsem chtěla v pěti letech. 95 00:07:54,160 --> 00:07:56,594 - Já nevím. - Rozhodni se, 96 00:07:56,760 --> 00:08:01,231 protože až se postaví můj obchod, můžeš mít všechno, nač si vzpomeneš. 97 00:08:04,800 --> 00:08:07,075 - Všechno? - Jak říkám. 98 00:08:07,240 --> 00:08:10,789 Budeme se topit v penězích, holka. Doslova. 99 00:08:10,960 --> 00:08:14,316 Co může být důležitějšího? 100 00:08:28,920 --> 00:08:31,480 - Dědo? - Jméno mé. Neber ho nadarmo. 101 00:08:35,440 --> 00:08:38,432 - Dědo, dělá mi to starosti. - Ale neboj se, Arnolde. 102 00:08:38,600 --> 00:08:42,195 My dům neprodáme. Jsme s tebou. Rozumíš, špunte? 103 00:08:44,920 --> 00:08:47,559 Domácí, do toho, vú! 104 00:08:49,280 --> 00:08:51,111 Co když Scheck přesvědčí všechny ostatní, aby prodali? 105 00:08:51,280 --> 00:08:54,829 Pak asi čtvrť srovnají se zemí. 106 00:08:55,000 --> 00:08:58,276 My se budeme muset přestěhovat do domova důchodců 107 00:08:58,440 --> 00:09:00,237 a kdoví, co se stane s tebou. 108 00:09:00,400 --> 00:09:02,231 Nejspíš tě pošlou do dětského domova 109 00:09:02,400 --> 00:09:05,551 v některém státě na Středozápadě, třeba v Manitobě nebo... 110 00:09:05,720 --> 00:09:08,029 Počkej. Ne, to není stát, to je kraj. 111 00:09:08,200 --> 00:09:10,350 To snad ne, Arnolde! 112 00:09:10,520 --> 00:09:14,672 - Dědečku, myslím to vážně. - Já vím, ale ještě nevyhráli. 113 00:09:14,840 --> 00:09:17,195 Nezáleží na tom, co se stane, budeme v pořádku, 114 00:09:17,360 --> 00:09:19,237 i kdyby se z nás museli stát Kanad'ané. 115 00:09:19,400 --> 00:09:22,153 Mají tam moc dobrou slaninu. 116 00:09:25,280 --> 00:09:29,193 Kanad'ané. Slanina. Mám to dobře? No tak, Arnolde. Pojd' mi pomáhat. 117 00:09:29,360 --> 00:09:31,112 Dobrou noc, dědečku. 118 00:09:31,280 --> 00:09:34,795 - Dobrou noc, babi. - Manšafte, do toho! 119 00:09:46,720 --> 00:09:48,039 Úžasný! 120 00:09:49,680 --> 00:09:50,999 Spustit. 121 00:09:51,920 --> 00:09:53,876 SCHECKVIZE SCHECK MALL-PLEX 122 00:09:54,040 --> 00:09:57,237 - Co se děje? - Ty asi spíš jako dřevo. 123 00:09:57,400 --> 00:09:59,470 Dělají rámus celé dopoledne. 124 00:09:59,640 --> 00:10:01,358 - Podívejte! - Willikers! 125 00:10:01,520 --> 00:10:04,239 - To je fantasticky úžasné. - Není to úžasné. 126 00:10:04,400 --> 00:10:08,279 Je to strašné. Jen čtěte. Máme 30 dnů, abychom zachránili čtvrť. 127 00:10:08,440 --> 00:10:10,351 Hele, to je ten chlápek Scheck. 128 00:10:10,520 --> 00:10:15,116 Přišel čas postavit nový svět. Pryč se starým, sláva novému. 129 00:10:15,280 --> 00:10:18,989 Vidím budoucnost, a tou je Future Tech Industries. 130 00:10:19,160 --> 00:10:21,515 Naskakuje mi z něj husí kůže. 131 00:10:21,680 --> 00:10:24,069 Ale v tom obleku vypadá dobře. 132 00:10:24,240 --> 00:10:27,118 - Geralde. - Já vím. Jen to říkám. 133 00:10:27,280 --> 00:10:28,918 Jdeme! 134 00:10:29,800 --> 00:10:31,597 ZASTAVTE FTI 135 00:10:32,800 --> 00:10:35,155 20 DNÍ DO ZAHÁJENÍ STAVBY 136 00:10:35,320 --> 00:10:38,198 PÁREK V ROHLÍKU ZDARMA, KDYŽ SE PŘIHLÁSÍTE K S.A.V.E. 137 00:10:44,200 --> 00:10:46,031 PŘIPOJTE SE K S.A.V.E. 138 00:10:46,200 --> 00:10:47,519 12 DNÍ 139 00:10:52,280 --> 00:10:53,599 Monkeyman! 140 00:10:53,760 --> 00:10:56,354 6 DNÍ 141 00:10:56,600 --> 00:11:00,434 Jo, už jenom šest dní a pak sayonara, naivkové! 142 00:11:00,600 --> 00:11:05,594 Šest dní. Dost času, abychom ještě něco velkého zkusili. 143 00:11:05,760 --> 00:11:08,115 - Ale co? - Co třeba mejdan? 144 00:11:08,280 --> 00:11:10,794 Vždycky připravíš ten nejpraštěnější mejdan, Arnolde. 145 00:11:10,960 --> 00:11:14,191 Jo, mejdan. Mejdan pro celý blok. S muzikou a jídlem. 146 00:11:14,360 --> 00:11:17,238 - A jednohubkama. - A jídlem! 147 00:11:17,400 --> 00:11:20,790 Uspořádáme tak hlasitý koncert, že se dostaneme do zpráv. 148 00:11:20,960 --> 00:11:23,952 Lidi se nadchnou a starostka si to bude muset rozmyslet. 149 00:11:24,120 --> 00:11:26,429 A zastavit ty buldozéry. 150 00:11:26,600 --> 00:11:28,272 Jak to nazveme? 151 00:11:28,440 --> 00:11:31,000 Ples debutantek na záchranu čtvrti. 152 00:11:31,160 --> 00:11:32,513 Moc blokům, baby. 153 00:11:32,680 --> 00:11:34,830 - Blokonanie. - Blok až jsi trop. 154 00:11:35,000 --> 00:11:37,389 Bloková zpráva. Co vy víte. 155 00:11:37,560 --> 00:11:39,710 Blokový mejdan... Mejdan? 156 00:11:39,880 --> 00:11:43,156 - Co třeba Blokapalúza? - Jo! 157 00:11:43,320 --> 00:11:47,154 - Blokapalúza. - Už tuhle sobotu. 158 00:11:47,320 --> 00:11:50,790 - Blokapalúza! - Kupte si lístky, dokud jsou žhavý! 159 00:11:50,960 --> 00:11:54,999 "Zachraňte čtvrť"? "Blokapalúza"? To nemůžem potřebovat. 160 00:11:55,160 --> 00:11:57,913 Tady Nick. Asi máme problém. 161 00:12:23,040 --> 00:12:25,713 Blokapalúza, pch! Prosím vás. 162 00:12:26,960 --> 00:12:30,748 Jmenuje se Blokapalúza, poslední zoufalý pokus o záchranu 163 00:12:30,920 --> 00:12:33,593 zapomenuté čtvrti před zničením. 164 00:12:33,760 --> 00:12:37,878 Klasický příběh malého člověka, který se postaví obří korporaci. 165 00:12:38,040 --> 00:12:42,272 - Překazí nám obchod! - Žádný strach. O vše je postaráno. 166 00:12:42,440 --> 00:12:45,352 Tohle je naše poslední šance pozvednout hlas 167 00:12:45,520 --> 00:12:48,080 proti Future Tech Industries a odmítnout prodat. 168 00:12:48,240 --> 00:12:51,118 Nedopustíme, aby nám zbourali čtvrť. 169 00:12:51,280 --> 00:12:55,068 Zabavili jsme jim povolení, takže celá ta sešlost je nezákonná. 170 00:13:02,040 --> 00:13:04,156 Jděte, jděte, jděte. 171 00:13:06,880 --> 00:13:09,633 - Co se děje? - Toto shromáždění je nezákonné. 172 00:13:09,800 --> 00:13:13,873 - Ale my jsme vám poslali povolení. - Žádné povolení jsme nedostali. 173 00:13:17,440 --> 00:13:20,591 Okamžitě opusťte toto místo. 174 00:13:21,160 --> 00:13:23,674 - Babi? - Vydejte ze sebe to nejhorší. 175 00:13:23,840 --> 00:13:27,594 - My se odsud nehneme. - Tak jdeme. Pomalu a klidně. 176 00:13:28,880 --> 00:13:31,474 Stůjte! Vždyť je to křehká stařenka. 177 00:13:31,640 --> 00:13:34,200 Nikdy se nevzdávej. Nikdy neustupuj. 178 00:13:34,360 --> 00:13:38,797 Zachraňte čtvrť. Jeden po souši, dva po moři. 179 00:13:38,960 --> 00:13:42,635 Přidej citrón do kokosu. Všechno zamíchej. 180 00:13:50,640 --> 00:13:54,189 A je to. Ted' to tu patří Scheckovi. 181 00:13:54,360 --> 00:13:57,079 I policie je na jejich straně. Vzdávám to. 182 00:13:57,240 --> 00:13:59,959 Já taky. Prodávám dům. 183 00:14:00,120 --> 00:14:02,475 Sbohem, stará čtvrti. Budeš mi chybět. 184 00:14:02,640 --> 00:14:03,959 Prodávám? 185 00:14:04,120 --> 00:14:06,998 Pokusím se dostat babičku z vězení. 186 00:14:07,160 --> 00:14:12,473 - Pak bychom měli začít balit. - Nevzdáme to. Ještě není konec. 187 00:14:12,640 --> 00:14:17,316 Ten chlápek Scheck nás má v hrsti, špunte. 188 00:14:17,480 --> 00:14:19,948 Počkejte! Kam všichni jdete? 189 00:14:20,800 --> 00:14:23,792 Vraťte se. Vraťte se. 190 00:14:23,960 --> 00:14:31,071 Pryč se starým, sláva novému. Vidím budoucnost. Změna je dobrá. 191 00:14:34,720 --> 00:14:37,871 ARKÁDA ZA TŘI DNY ZAVÍRÁME 192 00:14:39,480 --> 00:14:41,357 Už jen dva dny. 193 00:14:41,520 --> 00:14:44,398 Přece musí existovat způsob, jak ty buldozéry zastavit. 194 00:14:44,560 --> 00:14:46,596 Nic víc už nemůžeme dělat. 195 00:14:46,760 --> 00:14:50,355 Smiř se s tím. Za dva dny se celá čtvrť bude poroučet k zemi, 196 00:14:50,520 --> 00:14:53,353 a my se prostě budeme muset přestěhovat. 197 00:14:55,240 --> 00:14:58,357 Chci něco podniknout. Kočárek! 198 00:14:58,520 --> 00:15:01,876 Vidím ho. Zachraňování čtvrti není žádná hra. 199 00:15:02,040 --> 00:15:05,919 Je to život. A ve skutečném životě nemůžeš vždycky vyhrát. 200 00:15:06,080 --> 00:15:07,559 VYHRÁL JSTE! 201 00:15:08,200 --> 00:15:13,274 V Autobuse na útěku pokaždé vyhraju, ale jen proto, že je to hra. 202 00:15:13,440 --> 00:15:18,230 - Asi jo. - Dělal jsi, co jsi mohl, kámo. 203 00:15:27,320 --> 00:15:29,231 Co tu děláte, kluci? 204 00:15:29,400 --> 00:15:31,789 Jen se díváme na kus historie. 205 00:15:31,960 --> 00:15:35,794 Tyhle otisky rukou jsme udělali před čtyřmi lety. 206 00:15:35,960 --> 00:15:38,110 "Sid a Stink." 207 00:15:38,280 --> 00:15:41,238 - Sid a Stink? - Stálo tu jen Stink. 208 00:15:41,400 --> 00:15:44,915 Právě když jsem se chystal dopsat na konci to Y, 209 00:15:45,080 --> 00:15:49,198 přišel Sidův fotr, a my jsme museli zmizet. 210 00:15:49,360 --> 00:15:52,238 Proto mi to vždycky připadalo ještě skvělejší. 211 00:15:52,400 --> 00:15:56,313 Mysleli jsme, že to tu bude navždycky, ale až zbourají čtvrť, 212 00:15:56,480 --> 00:15:58,835 nikdo si ani nevzpomene. 213 00:15:59,000 --> 00:16:00,399 Jo. 214 00:16:05,760 --> 00:16:07,432 GREENOVO ŘEZNICTVÍ 215 00:16:09,200 --> 00:16:13,079 - Dobrý den, pane Greene. - To jsem já, když mi byly čtyři. 216 00:16:13,240 --> 00:16:15,913 Udělal to můj dědeček. Byl na mě pyšný. 217 00:16:16,080 --> 00:16:20,312 Říkával: "Jednoho dne bude Greenovo řeznictví tvoje." 218 00:16:20,480 --> 00:16:26,191 Taky že jo, převzal ho můj otec a pak ho předal mně. 219 00:16:26,360 --> 00:16:30,114 Ten den jsem byl nejpyšnější za celý svůj život. 220 00:16:30,840 --> 00:16:35,152 Vždycky jsem chtěl krám jednoho dne předat vlastnímu synovi. 221 00:16:35,680 --> 00:16:39,514 Ted' už to asi neudělám. 222 00:16:40,320 --> 00:16:42,993 Protože bourají čtvrť? 223 00:16:43,160 --> 00:16:46,914 Ne. Protože můj syn nesnáší maso. Je to vegetarián. 224 00:16:47,080 --> 00:16:49,036 Léta jsme spolu nemluvili. 225 00:16:50,120 --> 00:16:54,955 I tak mě nikdy nenapadlo, že budu poslední Green, který obchod povede. 226 00:16:55,120 --> 00:17:01,229 Ještě pár dnů, a zbude z něj jen hromada cihel. 227 00:17:01,400 --> 00:17:04,312 Promiň, Arnolde. 228 00:17:12,640 --> 00:17:14,471 - Babi? - Je pořád ještě ve vězení. 229 00:17:14,640 --> 00:17:18,235 - Mělo to být jen na jednu noc. - Pořád se snaží uprchnout. 230 00:17:18,400 --> 00:17:21,870 Myslí si, že je to hra. Už počtvrté ji vraceli zpátky. 231 00:17:35,040 --> 00:17:36,917 Dobrý den. Neviděl jste dědečka? 232 00:17:37,080 --> 00:17:40,755 Ach, Arnolde. Možná se už nikdy neuvidíme. 233 00:17:41,880 --> 00:17:45,236 Pane Hyunhe, můžu vám pomoct vyklidit ledničku? 234 00:17:51,080 --> 00:17:54,629 - Dědečku, co to děláš? - Balím naše věci. 235 00:17:54,800 --> 00:17:56,552 Ještě jsi neprodal dům. 236 00:17:56,720 --> 00:18:00,429 To je jen otázka času. Všichni už prodali. 237 00:18:00,600 --> 00:18:04,798 Scheck ted' vlastní celý blok kromě nás. Musím prodat. 238 00:18:04,960 --> 00:18:07,679 - Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. - Já taky ne. 239 00:18:07,840 --> 00:18:09,637 V tomhle domě jsem se narodil. 240 00:18:09,800 --> 00:18:13,554 Můj otec ho získal po roce 1890, před více než sty lety. 241 00:18:13,720 --> 00:18:18,191 Vyhrál ho v kartách na jednom chlápkovi. Jeho otec bojoval v Rajčatové bitvě. 242 00:18:18,360 --> 00:18:21,716 - V Rajčatové bitvě? - Ano, v Rajčatové bitvě. 243 00:18:21,880 --> 00:18:24,075 To byl dobrý příběh. 244 00:18:24,240 --> 00:18:28,119 Yankeeové získali práva k této půdě po Prasečí válce. 245 00:18:28,280 --> 00:18:31,158 Ale pořád jsme Britům platili daně 246 00:18:31,320 --> 00:18:35,393 ze všeho možného, včetně tabáku, masa a zeleniny. 247 00:18:35,560 --> 00:18:39,155 Celé město bylo nervózní kvůli novým daním z rajčat. 248 00:18:39,320 --> 00:18:42,198 Britové je zvedli o niklák na každé rajče. 249 00:18:42,360 --> 00:18:45,079 Lidé byli v bojovné náladě. 250 00:18:45,240 --> 00:18:47,435 - Co se stalo pak? - Rajčatová bitva. 251 00:18:47,600 --> 00:18:49,875 Můj dědeček a jeho sousedé převrátili povoz 252 00:18:50,040 --> 00:18:52,759 s britskými rajčaty právě na téhle ulici. 253 00:18:52,920 --> 00:18:56,629 Vojáci dostali příkaz k jeho zatčení od koloniálního guvernéra, 254 00:18:56,800 --> 00:18:59,155 Archibalda Von Schecka. 255 00:18:59,320 --> 00:19:02,790 - Von Schecka? - Mohl to být příbuzný. 256 00:19:02,960 --> 00:19:04,837 Von Scheckovi muži zaútočili na čtvrť, 257 00:19:05,000 --> 00:19:07,309 ale místní lidé zahájili gerilovou válku. 258 00:19:07,480 --> 00:19:09,869 Ze zelinářských povozů postavili barikádu 259 00:19:10,040 --> 00:19:14,238 a bojovali vším, co měli. Měli spousty rajčat. 260 00:19:14,400 --> 00:19:17,358 Byla to britská rajčata, která byla malá a tvrdá, 261 00:19:17,520 --> 00:19:20,910 takže každý zásah pěkně bolel. 262 00:19:22,440 --> 00:19:23,873 Opřete se do toho. 263 00:19:24,880 --> 00:19:30,318 To pomohlo. Červenokabátníci dostali rozkaz k potupnému ústupu. 264 00:19:30,480 --> 00:19:34,109 Proto jíme americká rajčata, Arnolde. 265 00:19:34,280 --> 00:19:37,477 Ačkoli nedávno jsem jedl jedno z Chile. Moc šťavnaté. 266 00:19:37,640 --> 00:19:40,108 - Opravdu se to stalo? - Ovšem. 267 00:19:40,280 --> 00:19:44,114 - Nakrájel jsem ho a dal do sendviče. - Ne. Copak to nechápeš? 268 00:19:44,280 --> 00:19:46,669 - Tohle je to, co potřebujeme. - Ano! 269 00:19:46,840 --> 00:19:50,150 Šťavnatá rajčata z Chile. Proč mě to nenapadlo? 270 00:19:50,320 --> 00:19:51,878 Ne, Rajčatovou bitvu. 271 00:19:52,040 --> 00:19:55,032 Jestli se ta bitva odehrála přesně tady, celá tahle čtvrť 272 00:19:55,200 --> 00:19:56,918 by měla být národní památkou. 273 00:19:57,080 --> 00:20:01,358 Musel existovat dokument, který náš blok prohlašuje za pamětihodnost. 274 00:20:01,520 --> 00:20:07,117 Třeba ho najdu. Ukážu ho starostce a ona zastaví buldozéry. 275 00:20:07,280 --> 00:20:09,316 Tyhle domy pak nebudou moci nikdy zbourat! 276 00:20:09,480 --> 00:20:12,040 Pan Green a paní Vitellová by si mohli nechat své obchody, 277 00:20:12,200 --> 00:20:14,668 Sidův a Stinkyho otisk rukou by taky zůstal 278 00:20:14,840 --> 00:20:18,435 a ty, babička a já bychom dál žili jako dřív. 279 00:20:18,600 --> 00:20:22,513 Nic by se nezměnilo. Dědo, neprodávej ten penzion. 280 00:20:22,680 --> 00:20:25,069 Najdu ten dokument a zachráním čtvrť. 281 00:20:25,240 --> 00:20:27,800 Jsi statečný kluk. Stojím při tobě! 282 00:20:27,960 --> 00:20:32,829 Ale měl by sis pospíšit, než se buldozéry dají do ničení. 283 00:20:34,360 --> 00:20:39,354 Změna je dobrá. Vidím budoucnost, a budoucnost je FTI. 284 00:20:42,240 --> 00:20:46,518 Takže moje Emporium přijde sem, místo těch starých obchodů? 285 00:20:46,680 --> 00:20:48,830 - Správně. - Tak je to ve smlouvě? 286 00:20:49,000 --> 00:20:51,753 - Naprosto. - Není tam nic nekalého? 287 00:20:51,920 --> 00:20:57,233 Copak jsem podvodník? Je to úplně poctivé. Věř mi. Stačí podepsat. 288 00:20:58,840 --> 00:21:04,676 Big... Bob... Pataki! 289 00:21:04,840 --> 00:21:06,671 Nádhera. Všechno vyřízeno. 290 00:21:06,840 --> 00:21:10,674 Za dva dny všechno staré zbouráme a budeme mít prostor pro nové. 291 00:21:10,840 --> 00:21:15,470 Pak už můžeme jen sedět a sledovat, jak nám přibývá peněz. 292 00:21:15,640 --> 00:21:19,553 - Umíš to hezky říct. - Můžu si nechat to pero? 293 00:21:29,040 --> 00:21:31,395 Ach, Arnolde, další morální dilema... 294 00:21:31,560 --> 00:21:35,792 Držet se Big Boba a zbohatnout, nebo najít způsob jak pomoci tobě, 295 00:21:35,960 --> 00:21:39,873 můj milovaný, šlechetný Arnolde, kterého tak dlouho zbožňuju. 296 00:21:40,040 --> 00:21:44,272 Kdybych jen věděla, co mám dělat. Kdybych tak dostala nějaké znamení. 297 00:21:47,280 --> 00:21:49,271 Perfektní. 298 00:21:51,440 --> 00:21:53,635 Dobře, Arnolde, přesvědčil jsi mě. 299 00:21:53,800 --> 00:21:57,349 Najdeme ten dokument, ukážeme starostce, že čtvrť 300 00:21:57,520 --> 00:22:01,798 je podle zákona národní památkou a zastavíme buldozéry. 301 00:22:01,960 --> 00:22:07,273 A to vše musíme udělat v příštích 46 hodinách a 19 minutách. 302 00:22:07,440 --> 00:22:10,830 - Správně. - Máme spoustu času. 303 00:22:14,840 --> 00:22:18,674 Arnolde! Chci říct, koukej, kam šlapeš, šišatá makovice. 304 00:22:18,840 --> 00:22:20,671 Promiň. Spěcháme. 305 00:22:20,840 --> 00:22:23,877 Musíme najít jeden dokument, který zachrání naši čtvrť. 306 00:22:24,040 --> 00:22:27,794 Jestli si myslíš, že ji zachráníš, pak jsi natvrdlejší, než jsem myslela. 307 00:22:27,960 --> 00:22:29,518 Všechno je podepsané. 308 00:22:29,680 --> 00:22:32,911 Za dva dny bude z tohohle místa parkoviště. 309 00:22:33,080 --> 00:22:34,991 Konec zvonec. Máte dotazy? 310 00:22:35,160 --> 00:22:38,994 Jo. Myslíš, že bys nám mohla půjčit na autobus? 311 00:22:39,160 --> 00:22:43,631 - Nějak nejsme při penězích, Helgo. - Jako bych žila ve Městě chudáků. 312 00:22:43,800 --> 00:22:47,110 Ale protože Super Emporium mého otce bude postaveno 313 00:22:47,280 --> 00:22:50,909 na popelu vašich starých životů a já zbohatnu, 314 00:22:51,080 --> 00:22:54,197 asi vám drobné na autobus můžu dát. 315 00:22:54,360 --> 00:22:55,679 Díky. 316 00:22:55,840 --> 00:22:59,719 Hodně štěstí. Budete ho potřebovat, chudáci. 317 00:22:59,880 --> 00:23:02,599 Kam jedeme? 318 00:23:02,760 --> 00:23:06,036 Za jediným člověkem, který nám může pomoci: Panem Baileym. 319 00:23:06,200 --> 00:23:10,478 - Z Federálního úřadu pro informace? - Správně. Vím, že nám může pomoci. 320 00:23:11,120 --> 00:23:15,159 Nemůžu vám pomoci. N-E-M-Ů-Ž U. Nemůžu. 321 00:23:15,320 --> 00:23:17,038 Ale tohle je důležité. 322 00:23:17,200 --> 00:23:20,556 Moje práce taky. Podívejte se, co mě čeká práce. 323 00:23:20,720 --> 00:23:25,555 Nemám čas pátrat po dokumentu, který se nejspíš ztratil před 50 lety. 324 00:23:25,720 --> 00:23:28,917 Dejte mi pokoj. Vůbec nechápu, jak jste sem dostali. 325 00:23:29,080 --> 00:23:33,073 Ale jestli ten dokument nenajdeme, všechno zbourají: 326 00:23:33,240 --> 00:23:36,198 Řeznictví pana Greena, květinářství paní Vitellové. 327 00:23:36,360 --> 00:23:38,351 Videopůjčovnu i herní arkádu. 328 00:23:38,520 --> 00:23:41,478 Jak to mám ještě říct? Nemůžu vám pomoct. 329 00:23:41,640 --> 00:23:44,279 Kuželkářskou dráhu. Slausenův stánek se zmrzlinou. 330 00:23:44,440 --> 00:23:47,830 - Nepřejte si, abych ztratil trpělivost. - Koblihy od Dolly. 331 00:23:48,000 --> 00:23:52,676 - Koblihy od Dolly? - Jo. Ten skvělý obchod s koblihami. 332 00:23:52,840 --> 00:23:56,276 - Co to říkáte? - Jen to, že je škoda, 333 00:23:56,440 --> 00:23:59,000 že zbourají obchod Koblihy od Dolly. 334 00:23:59,160 --> 00:24:03,233 Jo. Koblihy od Dolly. Za dva dny jsou historií. 335 00:24:03,400 --> 00:24:06,198 S Koblihami od Dolly je konec, pane Bailey. 336 00:24:06,360 --> 00:24:10,114 Ale já ty koblihy mám strašně rád. Nikdo nedělá koblihy jako Dolly. 337 00:24:10,280 --> 00:24:15,115 Chodím do Dollyina obchodu každý den už 30 let. Nemůžu bez nich žít. 338 00:24:15,280 --> 00:24:20,070 Jak můžou zbourat instituci, jako je Dollyin krám? To je kruté. 339 00:24:20,240 --> 00:24:25,837 - Já vím. Ale co se dá dělat? - Jasně. Nashle, pane Bailey. 340 00:24:26,000 --> 00:24:29,709 Kam jdete? Chcete zachránit svou čtvrť? 341 00:24:29,880 --> 00:24:32,872 Tak pojd'te. Musíme najít jeden dokument. 342 00:24:46,560 --> 00:24:49,870 A je to. Až se počítač zastaví, vyplivne kartičku, 343 00:24:50,040 --> 00:24:52,156 která nám řekne vše, co systém ví, 344 00:24:52,320 --> 00:24:55,118 o tom, kde je váš rajčatový dokument. 345 00:24:56,720 --> 00:25:00,554 "Místo, kde se nachází váš dokument, není známo." 346 00:25:00,720 --> 00:25:02,438 Je mi líto, chlapci. 347 00:25:02,600 --> 00:25:06,513 - To je v pořádku. Díky za pomoc. - Dělal jste, co jste mohl. 348 00:25:08,880 --> 00:25:10,711 Co budeme dělat? 349 00:25:10,880 --> 00:25:15,556 Asi to není důležité, ale znám chlapíka, městského koronera... 350 00:25:15,720 --> 00:25:18,951 Je tak trochu blázen. 351 00:25:19,120 --> 00:25:21,190 Ale je to známý fanda do dějepisu 352 00:25:21,360 --> 00:25:24,989 a přechovává všemožné záznamy o historických listinách. 353 00:25:25,160 --> 00:25:27,230 - Možná vám k něčemu bude. - Kde je? 354 00:25:31,320 --> 00:25:35,029 Vypadá to, že mají zavřeno. Přijdeme později. 355 00:25:35,200 --> 00:25:38,192 - Nemáme čas. Pojd'. - Běž první. 356 00:25:40,760 --> 00:25:42,478 Haló? 357 00:25:49,360 --> 00:25:51,555 LEDNICE 358 00:25:55,960 --> 00:25:59,873 Ahoj! Jen jsem si zdřímnul. Vyděsil jsme vás? 359 00:26:00,760 --> 00:26:03,877 Většinu lidí vyděsím. Ne schválně, chápete. 360 00:26:04,040 --> 00:26:09,956 Taková je prostě povaha mé práce. Tak, co pro vás můžu udělat? 361 00:26:10,120 --> 00:26:13,749 Rajčatová bitva se skutečně stala. 362 00:26:13,920 --> 00:26:19,790 Byl to vlastně velký historický mezník ve zrodu této země. 363 00:26:19,960 --> 00:26:21,678 A co ten dokument? 364 00:26:22,360 --> 00:26:26,319 Pokud si vzpomínám, existoval dokument, podle nějž byla vaše čtvrť 365 00:26:26,480 --> 00:26:29,790 oficiálně prohlášena za národní památku. 366 00:26:29,960 --> 00:26:33,316 Nebyl to zvlášť známý dokument, nicméně, platil. 367 00:26:33,480 --> 00:26:39,237 Je možné, že ho mám na záznamu. Své historické záznamy mám tady. 368 00:26:39,400 --> 00:26:40,992 Špatná zásuvka. 369 00:26:43,560 --> 00:26:45,676 Tady to je. Rajčatová bitva... 370 00:26:45,840 --> 00:26:48,434 Rajčatová bitva, Rajčatová bitva, Rajčatová, Rajčatová, Rajčatová. 371 00:26:48,600 --> 00:26:50,477 Rajčatová bitva! Tady je to. 372 00:26:50,640 --> 00:26:53,552 Podle mých záznamů existoval dokument, 373 00:26:53,720 --> 00:26:58,430 kde se píše, že vaše čtvrť je oficiální národní pamětihodností. 374 00:26:58,600 --> 00:27:01,239 - Co se s ním stalo? - Tak se podívejme. 375 00:27:01,400 --> 00:27:05,359 Byl obsažen ve sbírce místních historických listin, 376 00:27:05,520 --> 00:27:11,436 které před pěti lety v aukci odkoupila soukromá korporace. 377 00:27:11,840 --> 00:27:15,753 Její jméno tu není zaznamenáno, ale je tu adresa. 378 00:27:16,480 --> 00:27:21,634 Číslo 66613 na Riverside Highway. 379 00:27:22,520 --> 00:27:26,274 To je na poloostrově. 380 00:27:30,480 --> 00:27:32,038 Jedete na poloostrov? 381 00:27:32,200 --> 00:27:35,510 Nemluvte za jízdy s řidičem. 382 00:27:35,680 --> 00:27:40,879 - Ale ten autobus nejede. - Ted' jo. Běžte za žlutou čáru. 383 00:27:45,560 --> 00:27:49,633 66590, 66600. Už jsme blízko, Geralde. 384 00:27:59,120 --> 00:28:01,236 Future Tech Industries. 385 00:28:01,400 --> 00:28:04,233 - Future Tech Industries? - To oni mají ten dokument? 386 00:28:04,400 --> 00:28:05,719 FTI ZMĚNA JE DOBRÁ 387 00:28:05,960 --> 00:28:10,875 Future Tech má dokument, který může zachránit naši čtvrť. 388 00:28:11,040 --> 00:28:13,554 - Co ted'? - Promluvíme si s panem Scheckem. 389 00:28:13,720 --> 00:28:16,757 Bez objednání s panem Scheckem mluvit nemůžete. 390 00:28:16,920 --> 00:28:19,878 - Tak se objednáváme. - On objednávky nepřijímá. 391 00:28:21,160 --> 00:28:23,628 Tak jo. Přejeme hezký den. 392 00:28:23,800 --> 00:28:25,472 Dobře. Sbohem. 393 00:28:32,040 --> 00:28:34,998 - Všude jsou kamery. - Myslím, že nás sledují. 394 00:28:37,600 --> 00:28:40,990 Člověče, jde na mě hrůza. Vypadněme odsud. 395 00:28:43,480 --> 00:28:45,675 - Ostraha? - Ano, pane Schecku? 396 00:28:45,840 --> 00:28:49,879 Na chodbě jsou dva chlapci, asi 13 metrů od vašeho stolu. 397 00:28:50,040 --> 00:28:53,237 - Cože? Pane, já... - Zadržte je 398 00:28:53,400 --> 00:28:55,277 a přived'te je do mé kanceláře. 399 00:28:55,440 --> 00:28:59,069 Život je jen miska třešní 400 00:29:05,000 --> 00:29:07,389 Tihle chlapci se toulali po chodbách bez doprovodu. 401 00:29:07,560 --> 00:29:10,358 - Bez bezpečnostní propustky? - Přesně tak, pane. 402 00:29:10,520 --> 00:29:12,192 To je vážné, že? 403 00:29:12,360 --> 00:29:15,796 Je nepřípustné, aby se po chodbách Future Tech Industries toulaly 404 00:29:15,960 --> 00:29:18,554 cizí děti bez doprovodu, že ano? 405 00:29:18,720 --> 00:29:20,915 - Ne, pane. - Ne, pane. 406 00:29:21,080 --> 00:29:23,958 A tihle malí chlapci se jen tak proplížili kolem ostrahy 407 00:29:24,120 --> 00:29:27,556 a potloukali se bez doprovodu po budově. Je to tak? 408 00:29:27,720 --> 00:29:31,030 - Ano, pane. - Kdo za to odpovídá? 409 00:29:31,200 --> 00:29:32,918 Nejste náhodou šéf ostrahy? 410 00:29:33,080 --> 00:29:36,072 - Ano, pane. - "Ano, pane. Ano pane." 411 00:29:36,240 --> 00:29:39,516 - Víc nemáte co říct? - Ne, pane. Totiž, ano, pane. 412 00:29:39,680 --> 00:29:43,912 Už to zas opakuje. Radši jděte. 413 00:29:44,080 --> 00:29:46,355 Vraťte se a dál šéfujte ostraze. 414 00:29:46,520 --> 00:29:50,991 Kdoví kolik lidí se potuluje bez doprovodu po Future Tech, 415 00:29:51,160 --> 00:29:56,234 zatímco vy tu stojíte jako tvrdé Y a opakujete "Ano, pane." 416 00:29:56,400 --> 00:29:58,197 Ano, pane! 417 00:29:59,320 --> 00:30:02,676 Co s ním mám dělat? Je jako papoušek. 418 00:30:02,840 --> 00:30:05,229 "Ano, pane. Přesně tak, pane." 419 00:30:05,400 --> 00:30:08,995 Řeknu vám, dnes je těžké najít dobré pracovníky. 420 00:30:09,160 --> 00:30:12,232 Musíte být celí vystrašení, že vás bez velkých ceremonií dovlekl 421 00:30:12,400 --> 00:30:15,631 do mé kanceláře, ale nemůžu dovolit, aby se chlapci jako vy 422 00:30:15,800 --> 00:30:19,315 toulali po chodbách mé společnosti bez doprovodu. Chápete? 423 00:30:19,480 --> 00:30:21,471 Jmenuji se Scheck. Kdo jste vy? 424 00:30:21,640 --> 00:30:25,110 Bydlíme v té čtvrti, kterou chcete zbourat. 425 00:30:25,280 --> 00:30:28,511 - A kterou taky zbourám. - Slyšeli jsme o dokumentu, 426 00:30:28,680 --> 00:30:32,832 podle kterého je to národní památka a nemůže se jen tak zbourat. 427 00:30:33,000 --> 00:30:36,709 O tom jsem taky slyšel. Dal jsem to prošetřit svým lidem. 428 00:30:36,880 --> 00:30:40,395 Víte, co zjistili? Ten dokument neexistuje. 429 00:30:40,560 --> 00:30:43,313 Celá ta věc je jen taková pověst, kachna. 430 00:30:43,480 --> 00:30:47,553 Kdyby takový dokument existoval, tak bych se do projektu nepouštěl. 431 00:30:47,720 --> 00:30:51,838 Ale on musí existovat. Byl součástí sbírky historických listin. 432 00:30:52,000 --> 00:30:55,037 Podívej, obdivuji sice tvou důkladnost 433 00:30:55,200 --> 00:31:00,911 a přímočarost, ale faktem je, že ty ani já ten dokument nemáme. 434 00:31:01,080 --> 00:31:03,310 Takže čtvrť se bude bourat. Máte dotazy? 435 00:31:03,480 --> 00:31:07,314 A co když vám řekneme, že vám na to neskočíme? 436 00:31:07,480 --> 00:31:09,232 Ostraho. 437 00:31:12,080 --> 00:31:13,399 Proběhlo to dobře. 438 00:31:13,560 --> 00:31:16,279 Scheck není dobrý člověk. Ale umí se elegantně oblékat. 439 00:31:26,920 --> 00:31:29,957 - Něco nehraje? - Právě jsem měl zajímavý rozhovor 440 00:31:30,120 --> 00:31:33,556 se dvěma malými chlapci: Jeden měl vlasy do podivného komínu, 441 00:31:33,720 --> 00:31:35,676 druhý měl hlavu jako šišku. 442 00:31:35,840 --> 00:31:39,879 Bobe, víš něco o klukovi s hlavou jako šiška? 443 00:31:40,040 --> 00:31:42,873 O klukovi s hlavou jako šiška nic nevím. 444 00:31:43,040 --> 00:31:47,397 Víš to určitě? Protože jeden tu čmuchal 445 00:31:47,640 --> 00:31:50,996 a ptal se na ten dokument. Víš, který myslím. 446 00:31:51,160 --> 00:31:54,072 Ten dokument, který by mohl překazit celou operaci? 447 00:31:54,240 --> 00:31:57,596 Je pod zámkem v archivu. Klíče kromě nás nikdo nemá. 448 00:31:57,760 --> 00:32:03,312 Takového kluka jsem tu neviděl, ale budu mít oči na šťopkách. 449 00:32:05,160 --> 00:32:07,720 Ještě se nevzdávám. 450 00:32:07,880 --> 00:32:12,317 Budeš se muset smířit se skutečností: Nedá se nic dělat. 451 00:32:12,480 --> 00:32:16,189 - Něco musí být. - To by musel být zázrak. 452 00:32:17,760 --> 00:32:20,399 - Haló? - Dokument, který hledáte, existuje. 453 00:32:20,560 --> 00:32:22,994 - Schovávají ho před vámi. - Kdo je to? 454 00:32:23,160 --> 00:32:24,991 - Můžete mi říkat Basoun. - Kdo jste? 455 00:32:25,160 --> 00:32:28,948 To neprozradím, ale můžu vám říct, že Scheck nechystá nic dobrého. 456 00:32:29,120 --> 00:32:31,793 Jediné, co ho může zastavit, je ten dokument. 457 00:32:31,960 --> 00:32:35,077 - Jakto, že o něm víte? - Řekněme jednoduše, že vím. 458 00:32:35,240 --> 00:32:38,949 - Kde je ten dokument? - Je v sejfu FTI. 459 00:32:39,120 --> 00:32:41,839 - Nick Vermicelli má klíč. - Ale jak...? 460 00:32:42,000 --> 00:32:44,912 Sledujte Nicka a klíč najdete. Zase se ozvu. 461 00:32:45,080 --> 00:32:47,230 Počkejte přece! Kdo jste? 462 00:32:47,400 --> 00:32:54,670 Senza potrhlý. Promiň, že jsem pochyboval. Jdu do toho. Jaký je plán? 463 00:32:54,840 --> 00:32:58,469 Najdeme Nicka Vermicelliho. Budeme ho špehovat, 464 00:32:58,640 --> 00:33:02,758 dokud nezjistíme, kde schovává ten klíč k sejfu. 465 00:33:02,920 --> 00:33:07,948 Klíč ukradneme, vplížíme se do FTI a sebereme dokument. 466 00:33:08,120 --> 00:33:10,190 Vyhneme se ostraze 467 00:33:10,360 --> 00:33:14,399 a pak už nám zbude jen doručit dokument starostce, 468 00:33:14,560 --> 00:33:18,030 která čtvrť prohlásí za památku a zastaví buldozery. 469 00:33:18,200 --> 00:33:20,475 Arnolde, to je dlouhý plán. 470 00:33:20,640 --> 00:33:23,154 Já vím. Ale musíme to udělat. 471 00:33:23,320 --> 00:33:25,072 Potřebujeme speciální vybavení. 472 00:33:25,240 --> 00:33:28,710 Zní to asi šíleně, ale slyšel jsem o holce, která se jmenuje Bridget, 473 00:33:28,880 --> 00:33:33,431 bydlí na druhém konci města a je něco jako specialistka na vybavení. 474 00:33:36,560 --> 00:33:39,950 - Je to opravdu tady? - Adresu nám dal Fuzzy Slippers. 475 00:33:40,120 --> 00:33:44,238 - Jak víš, že nám pomůže? - Protože Bridget pomáhá lidem... 476 00:33:44,400 --> 00:33:46,277 Aspoň se to o ní povídá. 477 00:33:47,200 --> 00:33:50,715 - Možná, že není doma. - Co je tohle za tlačítko? 478 00:33:50,880 --> 00:33:54,509 - Nemáš se ho dotýkat. - Co se může stát? 479 00:34:03,480 --> 00:34:09,715 - Který z vás stiskl moje tlačítko? - Já. 480 00:34:22,600 --> 00:34:26,991 Jestli máte zachránit čtvrť, budete potřebovat nějaké vybavení. 481 00:34:27,960 --> 00:34:30,679 Špičkové. Minikondenzátorový mikrofon 482 00:34:30,840 --> 00:34:32,592 k dokonalému tajnému sledování. 483 00:34:32,760 --> 00:34:34,671 Sluchátka a mikroradarový talíř pro monitorování, 484 00:34:34,840 --> 00:34:39,356 dalekohled se 400násobným zvětšením a infračerveným nočním viděním. 485 00:34:39,520 --> 00:34:42,557 Vysoce pružný plastický drát, kladky z anodizované ocele a nylonové pásy 486 00:34:42,720 --> 00:34:45,473 pro pohyb ve vertikálně náročných situacích, 487 00:34:45,640 --> 00:34:48,473 obousměrnou bezpečnou vysílačku pro udržování komunikace. 488 00:34:48,640 --> 00:34:51,200 A synchronizované, programovatelné 489 00:34:51,360 --> 00:34:53,555 ve tmě svítící hodinky seřízené na greenwichský čas 490 00:34:53,720 --> 00:34:56,029 s přesností na jednu desetitisícinu vteřiny. 491 00:34:56,200 --> 00:34:59,829 Všechno se to vejde do tohoto super opasku AS-47 Junior tajný agent. 492 00:35:00,000 --> 00:35:01,911 Kolik to stojí? 493 00:35:02,080 --> 00:35:05,390 Protože to poslouží dobré věci, jde to na firmu. 494 00:35:05,560 --> 00:35:09,838 - Bude to můj příspěvek. - Skvělé. Vezmeme si dva. 495 00:35:10,000 --> 00:35:12,514 - Jsou i v jiných barvách? - V černé nebo růžové. 496 00:35:12,680 --> 00:35:15,319 - Vezmeme si černé. - Co tohle? 497 00:35:15,480 --> 00:35:18,711 - Na co auto na dálkové ovládání? - Člověk nikdy neví. 498 00:35:18,880 --> 00:35:21,235 Jak myslíš. 499 00:35:27,320 --> 00:35:30,437 Čtvrť na vás spoléhá. Hodně štěstí, kluci. 500 00:35:42,440 --> 00:35:47,036 - Co tu děláš? - Šla jsem, dokud jsi mě nesrazil. 501 00:35:47,200 --> 00:35:48,758 Promiň. Právě jsme... 502 00:35:48,920 --> 00:35:53,118 Hrajete hloupou hru na tajné agenty. Nejste na to trochu staří? 503 00:35:53,280 --> 00:35:55,157 Pojd'. Máme před sebou hodně práce. 504 00:35:55,320 --> 00:35:58,232 Co, nějaký nový plán na záchranu čtvrti? 505 00:35:58,400 --> 00:35:59,992 - Přesně tak. - Frčíme. 506 00:36:00,160 --> 00:36:03,789 Sundejte si ty pitomý brýle, ať víte, kam šlapete. 507 00:36:03,960 --> 00:36:07,794 Hodně štěstí, ostří hoši. Budete ho potřebovat. 508 00:36:07,960 --> 00:36:10,633 Ach, můj statečný malý hrdina s hlavou jako šiška 509 00:36:10,800 --> 00:36:12,552 podniká další absurdní výpravu, 510 00:36:12,720 --> 00:36:14,950 aby zachránil jediný domov, který kdy měl, 511 00:36:15,120 --> 00:36:20,148 vybaven jen svým nejlepším přítelem a sportovním opaskem s nářadím. 512 00:36:20,320 --> 00:36:24,438 Uháněj jako o závod, můj oři, můj jediný, má lásko. 513 00:36:29,840 --> 00:36:32,115 Tady je to. 514 00:36:35,160 --> 00:36:38,550 Mohl byste otevřít dveře? Potřebujeme se naléhavě dostat ven. 515 00:36:38,720 --> 00:36:43,510 - Musíme ho sledovat. Má klíč. - Zastávka je až na rohu 43. ulice. 516 00:36:47,880 --> 00:36:49,279 Mladiství delikventi. 517 00:36:55,720 --> 00:36:57,039 POUZE PRO STARŠÍ 21 LET 518 00:36:57,200 --> 00:37:01,239 - Je nám hodně pod 21. - Možná se tam dostaneme zezadu. 519 00:37:02,640 --> 00:37:04,835 Skvělý je tenhle starý blok 520 00:37:05,000 --> 00:37:08,470 kdybychom tak mohli vrátit rok 521 00:37:08,640 --> 00:37:11,950 Těch oken, co jsme rozbili a blatníků, co jsme urazili 522 00:37:12,120 --> 00:37:15,271 Co shodili jsme jablek a ubalili žvár 523 00:37:15,440 --> 00:37:18,512 Užívali jsme svobody a kašlali na poldy 524 00:37:18,680 --> 00:37:23,629 - Je to skvělý v tom bloku, Docu. - Už ji slyším. 525 00:37:23,800 --> 00:37:26,997 - Co říkají? - Takže klíč je v bezpečí? 526 00:37:27,160 --> 00:37:29,071 Ovšem, že je. Mám ho tady. 527 00:37:29,240 --> 00:37:32,994 Fajn. Nesmí padnout do nepravých rukou. 528 00:37:33,160 --> 00:37:35,037 Mluví o nějakém klíči. 529 00:37:35,200 --> 00:37:37,555 Možná je to ten klíč, o kterém se zmínil Basoun. 530 00:37:39,760 --> 00:37:41,478 O klíč se nestarej. 531 00:37:42,640 --> 00:37:44,710 - Jaký klíč? - Co se děje? 532 00:37:44,880 --> 00:37:47,792 - Co se stalo? To jsem byl já? - Kdo to dělá? 533 00:37:49,400 --> 00:37:52,073 Je to zapnutý? Omlouvám se, lidičky. 534 00:37:52,240 --> 00:37:55,391 - Spusť to, Tony. - Zavolejte sem pomocníky. 535 00:37:55,560 --> 00:38:00,270 Uklid'te to. Doneste nám další pití. Hej, pomocníci! Jste hluší? 536 00:38:01,760 --> 00:38:04,558 Uklid'te to svinstvo tady, nebo vás do toho oblíknu. 537 00:38:05,680 --> 00:38:07,796 Podívej. Ten klíč. Má ho na krku. 538 00:38:07,960 --> 00:38:12,715 A doneste nám další Bartletty. Tentokrát bez ledu. A bez rtěnky. 539 00:38:12,880 --> 00:38:18,159 - Hned vám je doneseme. - Hned. 540 00:38:18,320 --> 00:38:21,710 Kluk s hlavou jako šiška! 541 00:38:23,640 --> 00:38:26,677 Dohodneme se takhle. Ti chlapci riskují život 542 00:38:26,840 --> 00:38:31,630 s nějakým šíleným plánem, jak získat od Schecka vzácný dokument, 543 00:38:31,800 --> 00:38:33,552 a nemají žádnou šanci. 544 00:38:33,720 --> 00:38:37,235 Musíme vymyslet záchranný plán, který nám pomůže z nesnází, 545 00:38:37,400 --> 00:38:39,960 kdyby ten jejich bláznivý, idiotský plán vybouchl. 546 00:38:40,120 --> 00:38:45,319 Tak dělejte. Vymyslete plán. Chytrý, logický a proveditelný. 547 00:38:45,480 --> 00:38:48,438 Mohli bychom dům natřít zmizíkem. 548 00:38:48,600 --> 00:38:53,435 - Pak by byl neviditelný. - To je šíleně hloupý nápad. 549 00:38:53,600 --> 00:38:57,275 Co když se rozprší? Bim-bam. Napadlo tě to vůbec? 550 00:38:57,440 --> 00:39:02,195 Zmizík to spláchne a pak nás všichni uvidí. 551 00:39:02,360 --> 00:39:06,751 Musíme o blok dál postavit atrapu čtvrti. 552 00:39:06,920 --> 00:39:09,150 Ty omezenče. To nebude k ničemu! 553 00:39:09,320 --> 00:39:12,392 Ne? Neslyšel jsem, že bys na něco přišel ty. 554 00:39:12,560 --> 00:39:16,314 Pátrej hlouběji v útrobách svého slepičího mozečku. 555 00:39:16,480 --> 00:39:19,552 Pátrat? Útroby? Ale moment. 556 00:39:19,720 --> 00:39:24,111 - Připomněls mi něco! Tajné chodby! - Jaké tajné chodby? 557 00:39:25,880 --> 00:39:30,829 To je něco, že? Síť chodeb, která se prostírá pod celým blokem 558 00:39:31,000 --> 00:39:33,594 a vede možná do ostatních částí čtvrti. 559 00:39:33,760 --> 00:39:36,672 Vůbec se mi to nelíbí. Je tu tma a smrdí to tu. 560 00:39:36,840 --> 00:39:39,070 - Je to příšerně strašidelné. - Vraťme se. 561 00:39:39,240 --> 00:39:40,912 Počkejte, počkejte. Poslouchejte. 562 00:39:41,080 --> 00:39:45,358 Jedna z chodeb vede pod ulicí z našeho domu do toho naproti. 563 00:39:45,520 --> 00:39:49,559 Když do ní nastražíme výbušniny, udělají v ulici díru, 564 00:39:49,720 --> 00:39:51,756 přes kterou se buldozery nedostanou. 565 00:39:51,920 --> 00:39:56,675 Jo? Má to jednu chybičku. Kde seženeš ty výbušniny? 566 00:39:56,840 --> 00:40:00,435 U tebe samozřejmě. Půjdeš prostě na své staveniště 567 00:40:00,600 --> 00:40:04,593 a až se nikdo nebude dívat, otočíš tak sto kilo výbušnin. 568 00:40:06,200 --> 00:40:08,475 To je to nejšílenější, co jsem kdy slyšel, 569 00:40:08,640 --> 00:40:12,599 zvlášť, když uvážím, že jich mám dvakrát tolik pod postelí. 570 00:40:12,760 --> 00:40:15,638 No co? Všichni máme na svědomí nějaký ten hříšek. 571 00:40:41,880 --> 00:40:44,519 - Konečně. - Doufejme, že půjde hned spát. 572 00:40:44,680 --> 00:40:46,477 Měl by. Je půlnoc. 573 00:40:46,640 --> 00:40:51,031 Hned jak usne, můžeme mu sebrat ten klíč. 574 00:40:51,640 --> 00:40:56,191 Hned jak usne? Co když se bude celé hodiny dívat na televizi? 575 00:40:56,360 --> 00:40:59,397 Třeba v ní nic dobrého není. 576 00:40:59,960 --> 00:41:02,190 Někdo mu volá. Rychle! 577 00:41:02,360 --> 00:41:05,636 Posledně jsme skoro přišli o život, když jsme tuhle věcičku použili. 578 00:41:05,800 --> 00:41:08,189 Musíme zjistit, kdo mu volá. 579 00:41:08,360 --> 00:41:11,955 - Může to být stopa. - Dobrá. 580 00:41:14,440 --> 00:41:18,274 - To je Big Bob. - Jo, Bobe. Jsi plnoprávný partner. 581 00:41:18,440 --> 00:41:20,749 Proč voláš? Co je s tvou smlouvou? 582 00:41:20,920 --> 00:41:26,233 Něco se ti na smlouvě nelíbí? Přestaň ji číst a jdi spát. 583 00:41:26,400 --> 00:41:29,392 - Zatracenej votra... - Ten ničemný skrček! 584 00:41:29,560 --> 00:41:32,916 "Strana první strany, strana druhé strany..." 585 00:41:33,080 --> 00:41:34,991 Tá, da dá, da dá. 586 00:41:35,160 --> 00:41:37,469 Moment. No tohle! 587 00:41:41,080 --> 00:41:43,469 Myslím, že konečně usnul, Geralde. 588 00:41:44,440 --> 00:41:48,433 Dej sem ten klíč! Jen jsem trochu zavřel oči. 589 00:41:48,600 --> 00:41:50,431 - Ted' musíme dovnitř. - Počkej. 590 00:41:50,600 --> 00:41:52,511 Ty se na to chceš pověsit? 591 00:41:52,680 --> 00:41:55,478 - Pokud to nechceš zkusit sám. - Není to moje velikost. 592 00:42:12,040 --> 00:42:14,838 To nic. Zařídím to. 593 00:42:15,720 --> 00:42:18,598 No tak. Už ho skoro máš. Zvládneš to. 594 00:42:18,760 --> 00:42:21,320 Co je to? Kdo chce...? 595 00:42:27,520 --> 00:42:30,193 To je anděl. 596 00:42:48,200 --> 00:42:51,954 - S tím klíčem jste to udělali dobře. - Basoune. Kde jste? 597 00:42:52,120 --> 00:42:54,839 To je jedno. Sleduju vás na každém kroku. 598 00:42:55,000 --> 00:42:57,753 Jsem všude a nikde, ale většinou jsem všude. 599 00:42:57,920 --> 00:43:00,798 No tak, přestaňte s tou hatmatilkou. 600 00:43:00,960 --> 00:43:02,837 Proč musíte být tak záhadný? 601 00:43:03,000 --> 00:43:06,310 Asi vám není jasné, kdo tu rozkazuje. Já. 602 00:43:06,480 --> 00:43:09,278 Beze mě byste ten dokument nikdy nenašli. 603 00:43:09,440 --> 00:43:13,228 Musíte se dostat do Scheckovy kanceláře. Své sejfy má za stolem. 604 00:43:13,400 --> 00:43:17,791 - Zpátky do jeho kanceláře? - Tentokrát se ale nenechte chytit. 605 00:43:17,960 --> 00:43:21,509 Najděte způsob, jak odvrátit pozornost ostrahy od hlavního vchodu. 606 00:43:21,680 --> 00:43:25,355 Ted' jsou přesně dvě hodiny ráno. Buldozery vyjíždějí v sedm. 607 00:43:25,520 --> 00:43:27,238 Na co čekáte? 608 00:43:27,880 --> 00:43:30,838 Páni, ten Basoun je ale pěknej votra... 609 00:43:33,240 --> 00:43:35,071 Pojd'. 610 00:43:35,240 --> 00:43:37,151 To jsme my. Jak se pořád máte? 611 00:43:37,320 --> 00:43:40,790 Tak vy jste ti dva mladiství delikventi, co mi vyrazili dveře. 612 00:43:40,960 --> 00:43:44,999 Myslíte, že si můžete naskakovat a vyskakovat, kdy chcete? 613 00:43:45,160 --> 00:43:47,515 Vy jste teda renesanční dvojka. 614 00:43:47,680 --> 00:43:51,912 - Odpusťte nám to. - Ale máme trochu naspěch... Murray. 615 00:43:52,080 --> 00:43:55,755 Nemluvte za jízdy s řidičem. 616 00:43:56,920 --> 00:43:59,150 Tenhle zatracený autobus se rozpadá. 617 00:44:00,800 --> 00:44:03,837 Vím, že na vás nemáme mluvit, 618 00:44:04,000 --> 00:44:05,877 ale mohl byste jet trochu rychleji? 619 00:44:06,040 --> 00:44:09,874 Jezdím čtyřicítkou v hodině, bez výjimky, bez diskusí. 620 00:44:10,040 --> 00:44:13,237 - Zajímalo by mě, co ho žere. - Tebe by to taky žralo, 621 00:44:13,400 --> 00:44:14,992 kdybys byl na mém místě. 622 00:44:15,160 --> 00:44:18,835 Před dvěma týdny mě opustila moje holka. Jmenuje se Mona. 623 00:44:21,000 --> 00:44:25,551 - Řekla, že chce celýho chlapa. - Co to znamená? 624 00:44:25,720 --> 00:44:31,192 Tu svou jsem ztratil ve válce. Ze začátku to obdivovala. 625 00:44:31,360 --> 00:44:34,989 A pak si přijde nějaký Johnny Přeberholku a já dostanu kopačky. 626 00:44:35,160 --> 00:44:39,472 Poznáte holku. Myslíte si, že je to nafurt, a ono se to všechno sesype. 627 00:44:39,640 --> 00:44:42,677 Zlomila mi srdce a i když ji pořád miluju, 628 00:44:42,840 --> 00:44:46,992 rozhodl jsem se, že odted'ka mi bude všechno jedno 629 00:44:47,160 --> 00:44:49,230 a že pro nikoho nenasadím svou kůži. 630 00:44:49,400 --> 00:44:54,349 - Hledám jen svou jedinou. - To bylo inspirativní vyprávění. 631 00:44:54,520 --> 00:44:57,876 Nejede do FTI ještě nějaký jiný autobus? 632 00:45:19,360 --> 00:45:23,399 Ty kamery reagují na jakýkoli pohyb. Když se pohneme, zachytí nás. 633 00:45:23,560 --> 00:45:25,949 Ted' není čas hrát si s autíčky. 634 00:45:26,120 --> 00:45:28,429 Já si nehraju, Geralde. 635 00:45:38,640 --> 00:45:40,198 Co to bylo? 636 00:45:40,360 --> 00:45:43,750 Do Scheckovy kanceláře se dostaneme tudy. Pojd'. 637 00:45:50,600 --> 00:45:53,956 Basoun říkal, abychom se podívali do místnosti za jeho stolem. 638 00:46:03,320 --> 00:46:04,912 Tak na co čekáš? 639 00:46:12,600 --> 00:46:14,033 Snad abychom začali. 640 00:46:23,360 --> 00:46:25,874 Tak to by bylo, dědouši. 641 00:46:26,040 --> 00:46:28,952 Ted' už jenom vyvedeme tenhle drát na ulici 642 00:46:29,120 --> 00:46:31,395 a počkáme, až přijedou buldozery. 643 00:46:31,560 --> 00:46:34,996 Pak uděláme v zemi velikou díru a oni do ní spadnou. 644 00:46:35,160 --> 00:46:37,993 Zní to skvěle. A ted' odsud zmizíme. 645 00:46:38,160 --> 00:46:40,515 Ano, pořád je to tu strašidelné. 646 00:46:49,520 --> 00:46:52,114 Prober se! Právě jsem si přečetl podrobnosti. 647 00:46:52,280 --> 00:46:56,114 Tak tohle má být Scheckovo Beeper Emporium? Pokusil ses mě podvést. 648 00:46:56,280 --> 00:46:59,113 - Nevím, o čem to mluvíš. - Přečet jsem si pořádně tu smlouvu! 649 00:46:59,280 --> 00:47:03,637 Budu mít nové Beeper Emporium, ale 650 00:47:03,800 --> 00:47:07,190 To je pravda, ale už jsi podepsal. Nedá se nic dělat. 651 00:47:07,360 --> 00:47:09,715 - Inkoust už uschnul. - Tys o tom věděl! 652 00:47:09,880 --> 00:47:14,112 - Věděl jsi, že mě podfoukne! - No a co? Tohle je svobodná země. 653 00:47:14,280 --> 00:47:19,035 Když je to tak, pak ti můžu nabančit, až z tebe budou chlupy lítat! 654 00:47:19,200 --> 00:47:22,272 - Bobe, nedej se unést. - Pozdě! 655 00:48:06,160 --> 00:48:11,553 Ten klíč. Co se stalo? Ne. Ten sen, ten anděl... 656 00:48:11,720 --> 00:48:15,076 To nebyl anděl. To byl ten kluk s hlavou jako šiška! 657 00:48:15,240 --> 00:48:20,439 Stalo se to doopravdy! Musel mi ukrást ten zatracený klíč! 658 00:48:20,600 --> 00:48:22,591 Jo, pane Schecku, to jsem já, Nick. 659 00:48:22,760 --> 00:48:25,228 Špatné zprávy. Myslím, že jsem ztratil ten klíč. 660 00:48:25,400 --> 00:48:29,712 Jo, ten klíč. Myslím, že ho vzal ten kluk s hlavou jako šiška. 661 00:48:29,880 --> 00:48:32,917 Spal jsem. Asi se sem připlížil a ukradl ho. 662 00:48:33,080 --> 00:48:35,310 Jo, já vím. Jsem hlupák, hlupák. 663 00:48:35,480 --> 00:48:38,153 997. 664 00:48:38,320 --> 00:48:40,675 998. 665 00:48:42,440 --> 00:48:44,670 999. 666 00:48:47,000 --> 00:48:49,070 - Prázdná? - Kde je ten dokument? 667 00:48:49,240 --> 00:48:53,153 Hledáte něco? Tak vy jste zase zpátky. 668 00:48:53,320 --> 00:48:56,915 Ačkoli jsem vám trpělivě vysvětlil, že vaše snaha je beznadějná. 669 00:48:57,080 --> 00:48:59,799 A to pořád platí, ačkoli mám daleko menší chuť se s vámi bavit, 670 00:48:59,960 --> 00:49:02,155 když jste se mi znovu vloupali do budovy. 671 00:49:02,320 --> 00:49:04,436 Mysleli jste si, že vám to projde? 672 00:49:04,600 --> 00:49:08,036 Všude tu máme kamery. Natáčím všechno, co se děje. 673 00:49:08,200 --> 00:49:11,749 Mysleli jste, že bych vás nechal zachránit tu vaši čtvrť? 674 00:49:11,920 --> 00:49:15,708 Copak si neuvědomujete, kdo jsem? Alphonse Perrier De Von Scheck. 675 00:49:15,880 --> 00:49:18,519 Moji předkové patřili k zakladatelům této země. 676 00:49:18,680 --> 00:49:20,910 Víte, kdy jsme ztratili kontrolu nad tímto městem? 677 00:49:21,080 --> 00:49:25,073 Když ve vaší čtvrti proběhla ta směšná Rajčatová bitva. 678 00:49:25,240 --> 00:49:30,155 Když ji zbourám a místo ní tam dám své jméno, bude to sladká pomsta. 679 00:49:30,320 --> 00:49:33,073 Ale co ten dokument. Kde je ten dokument? 680 00:49:33,240 --> 00:49:38,155 Stejně jako ten váš plán, shoří bohužel za chvíli na prach. 681 00:49:43,960 --> 00:49:48,556 Moji hlídači vás ted' dají pod zámek, abyste už netropili neplechu. 682 00:49:57,200 --> 00:49:58,519 Utíkej! 683 00:50:00,120 --> 00:50:03,715 Tak je přece chyťte proboha. 684 00:50:07,960 --> 00:50:09,552 Utíkali tamtudy. Pojd'te. 685 00:50:12,920 --> 00:50:14,353 Támhle jsou! 686 00:50:14,520 --> 00:50:17,398 Zbavím se jich na schodišti. Utíkej ke garáži. 687 00:50:17,560 --> 00:50:20,279 Najdi si cestu ven. Spoj se se mnou vysílačkou. 688 00:50:35,640 --> 00:50:37,232 Co se stalo, Arnolde? 689 00:50:37,400 --> 00:50:39,675 - kde jste? - kde je ten dokument? 690 00:50:39,840 --> 00:50:42,115 - Scheck ho spálil. - Spálil? 691 00:50:42,280 --> 00:50:44,919 Přímo před námi. Vysmál se nám. 692 00:50:45,080 --> 00:50:47,719 Řekl, že nemáme žádnou šanci. Zvítězí on. 693 00:50:47,880 --> 00:50:50,713 - Nevzdávejte to. - Proč ne? Je po všem. 694 00:50:50,880 --> 00:50:52,791 Není. Něco se musí dát dělat. 695 00:50:52,960 --> 00:50:57,715 - Neexistují nějaké další kopie? - Ne. Nechtěl žádnou kopii pořídit. 696 00:50:57,880 --> 00:51:01,156 Všude byly videokamery. 697 00:51:01,320 --> 00:51:04,596 Zaznamenávají všechno, co se v Scheckově budově děje. 698 00:51:04,760 --> 00:51:08,275 - Scheck to sám říkal. - Ten dokument je na videozáznamu. 699 00:51:08,440 --> 00:51:11,034 Běž do místnosti, kde jsou videorekordéry, 700 00:51:11,200 --> 00:51:13,236 najdi tu pásku a vyhledej místo, kde pálí ten dokument. 701 00:51:13,400 --> 00:51:15,470 Můžeme tu kazetu ukázat policii 702 00:51:15,640 --> 00:51:17,517 a bude to stejné, jako kdybychom měli samotný dokument. 703 00:51:17,680 --> 00:51:21,639 Ještě zvítězíme, Basoune. Ještě čtvrť zachráníme. 704 00:52:09,160 --> 00:52:10,479 PŘETOČIT 705 00:52:26,360 --> 00:52:28,112 Tudy. 706 00:52:36,440 --> 00:52:38,032 Co to...? 707 00:52:48,760 --> 00:52:51,558 Varování: Vetřelec, podlaží pět. 708 00:52:51,720 --> 00:52:54,553 Varování: Vetřelec, podlaží pět. 709 00:53:09,240 --> 00:53:12,152 - Mám to! - Myslel jsem, že to spálil. 710 00:53:12,320 --> 00:53:17,599 Mám to pro policii na videozáznamu. To je taky důkaz, možná ještě lepší. 711 00:53:17,760 --> 00:53:20,911 Dojímá mě tvoje brilantnost. Zmiz odtamtud! 712 00:53:21,080 --> 00:53:22,672 Počkám, než odejdou strážní. 713 00:53:22,840 --> 00:53:26,276 Jsem na ulici. Seženu taxíka a sejdeme se před vchodem. 714 00:53:26,440 --> 00:53:29,273 Máme 24 minut, než se rozjedou buldozery. 715 00:53:29,440 --> 00:53:32,796 Dá se to stihnout. Uvidíme se za chvilku, Geralde. 716 00:53:36,200 --> 00:53:38,953 Ještě nevycházej. Hemží se to tam hlídači. 717 00:53:39,120 --> 00:53:40,872 Jak víte, že jsem tady? 718 00:53:41,040 --> 00:53:44,271 Nestarej se. Máš důkaz, který jsi potřeboval. 719 00:53:44,440 --> 00:53:46,476 Musíme tě dostat ven z budovy. 720 00:53:46,640 --> 00:53:50,599 - Jestli tě ted' chytí, je všechno ztraceno. - Jak se odsud dostanu? 721 00:53:50,760 --> 00:53:55,117 Počkej, dokud strážní neodejdou na druhou stranu budovy. 722 00:53:55,280 --> 00:53:58,033 Já je zabavím, ale získáš tím jen pár minut. 723 00:53:58,200 --> 00:54:00,760 Sledují výtahy a všechna schodiště. 724 00:54:02,920 --> 00:54:05,878 Už se víc nepřibližuj. Ignoruj muže s hlasovým simulátorem. 725 00:54:06,040 --> 00:54:08,474 - Kdo jste? - Nikdo. 726 00:54:08,640 --> 00:54:12,474 Tak dost hrátek. Neudělám nic, dokud nebudu vědět, kdo jste. 727 00:54:15,800 --> 00:54:18,234 Ty? Ty jsi Basoun? 728 00:54:18,400 --> 00:54:21,631 - Už to tak vypadá. - To ale nechápu. 729 00:54:21,800 --> 00:54:24,075 Proč jsi mi všechno jednoduše neřekla? 730 00:54:24,240 --> 00:54:27,471 - Proč ta tajemná totožnost? - Jen tak. 731 00:54:27,640 --> 00:54:30,473 Riskovala jsi všechno, abys mi pomohla. 732 00:54:30,640 --> 00:54:34,519 - No a? Co tím chceš říct? - Docela úžasné. 733 00:54:34,680 --> 00:54:39,151 - Jsem docela úžasný člověk. - Bylas přece na straně svého tatínka. 734 00:54:39,320 --> 00:54:41,959 - Měla jsi zbohatnout. - Peníze nejsou všechno. 735 00:54:42,120 --> 00:54:44,759 - Proč jsi to udělala? - Je to moje občanská povinnost. 736 00:54:44,920 --> 00:54:48,276 - Protože mám ráda tajemství. - Prosím tě. Proč? 737 00:54:48,440 --> 00:54:52,433 Nevím. Možná mi tebe a tvých hloupých přátel přišlo líto. 738 00:54:52,600 --> 00:54:54,875 - Proč? - Protože... 739 00:54:55,040 --> 00:54:57,395 ...možná není pravda, že tě tak nenávidím, jak jsem myslela. 740 00:54:57,560 --> 00:55:02,509 Možná tě dokonce mám trochu ráda. Dokonce tě mám možná moc ráda. 741 00:55:02,680 --> 00:55:04,318 Tys to udělala pro mě? 742 00:55:04,480 --> 00:55:09,270 Ano. Co uděláš, když je v nesnázích člověk, kterého miluješ? 743 00:55:09,440 --> 00:55:12,637 - Miluješ? - Slyšel jsi dobře. Miluju tě. 744 00:55:12,800 --> 00:55:14,950 Kdo tě sledoval na každém kroku, 745 00:55:15,120 --> 00:55:18,192 stavěl ti svatyně, sbíral knihy s básničkami o tobě? 746 00:55:18,360 --> 00:55:20,237 Miluju tě. Vždycky jsem tě milovala, 747 00:55:20,400 --> 00:55:23,073 od okamžiku, kdy jsem poprvé uviděla tvou hloupou šišatou hlavu. 748 00:55:23,240 --> 00:55:26,118 Od toho okamžiku jsem žila a dýchala jen pro tebe, 749 00:55:26,280 --> 00:55:28,748 snila o tom, jak ti řeknu o svých tajných citech 750 00:55:28,920 --> 00:55:31,388 a jak tě popadnu a políbím! 751 00:55:31,560 --> 00:55:33,471 Pojd' ke mně, ty nemehlo! 752 00:55:42,040 --> 00:55:45,077 Já to nechápu. Řeklas, že mě miluješ? 753 00:55:45,240 --> 00:55:46,798 Jsi hluchý? 754 00:55:46,960 --> 00:55:48,791 - Ted' ne! - Ted' ne? 755 00:55:48,960 --> 00:55:51,076 Arnolde, jen mě objímej. 756 00:55:51,240 --> 00:55:57,429 - Musím se zamyslet. - Mysli ted' za nás oba. 757 00:55:57,600 --> 00:56:02,196 Má to všechno velký spád. Točí se mi hlava. Musím si lehnout. 758 00:56:02,360 --> 00:56:04,828 - Výborně. Půjdu s tebou. - Ne. 759 00:56:05,000 --> 00:56:09,278 Není čas. Máme 20 minut, než se rozjedou buldozery. 760 00:56:09,440 --> 00:56:11,317 - Buldozery? - Naše čtvrť. 761 00:56:11,480 --> 00:56:15,359 Musíme zachránit naši čtvrť. Pojd'. Mažeme. 762 00:56:26,920 --> 00:56:28,239 To snad ne. 763 00:56:28,400 --> 00:56:30,994 Nemohl jsem sehnat taxíka. Pojd'. 764 00:56:31,160 --> 00:56:33,071 - Co tu dělá ona? - Na vysvětlování není čas. 765 00:56:33,240 --> 00:56:36,596 Máme přesně 16 minut na to, abychom zastavili buldozery. 766 00:56:36,760 --> 00:56:38,671 Za žlutou čáru. 767 00:56:42,760 --> 00:56:45,399 Ten kluk s hlavou jako šiška a jeho kamarádíčkové 768 00:56:45,560 --> 00:56:47,949 mají ten dokument na videu a míří do města 769 00:56:48,120 --> 00:56:50,429 v městském autobuse číslo 13. 770 00:56:50,600 --> 00:56:54,309 - Chyťte je! - Žádné strachy. Zařídím to. 771 00:56:54,480 --> 00:56:57,313 Tak, všichni poslouchejte. Do města směřuje autobus. 772 00:56:57,480 --> 00:57:00,438 Vaším úkolem je zastavit ho. 773 00:57:03,520 --> 00:57:09,231 - Nemohl byste jet trochu rychleji? - Jedu 40. Bez výjimek, bez diskusí. 774 00:57:09,400 --> 00:57:11,960 - Ale v sázce jsou životy lidí. - To není můj problém. 775 00:57:12,120 --> 00:57:15,237 Jde o to, Murray, že my spěcháme. 776 00:57:15,400 --> 00:57:19,109 Zanedlouho se má bourat jedna čtvrť a my tomu můžeme zabránit. 777 00:57:19,280 --> 00:57:21,714 Musíme se tam dostat za 14 minut. 778 00:57:21,880 --> 00:57:23,916 Dovezu vás tam, až vás tam dovezu, 779 00:57:24,080 --> 00:57:27,789 což podle mého jízdního řádu bude asi za 44 minuty. 780 00:57:27,960 --> 00:57:31,635 - To bude pozdě. - Musíme tam být za 14 minut. 781 00:57:31,800 --> 00:57:35,156 Pak musíte roztáhnout svá křídla a letět. 782 00:57:35,320 --> 00:57:38,676 - Copak nechcete zachránit domovy? - To není můj problém. 783 00:57:38,840 --> 00:57:41,434 Nezáleží vám na tom, že všechny domy od 33. až po 39. ulici 784 00:57:41,600 --> 00:57:43,192 budou zbourány? 785 00:57:43,360 --> 00:57:46,033 - Od 33. po 39. ulici? - Ano. 786 00:57:46,200 --> 00:57:49,431 Tam bydlí Mona. 787 00:57:49,600 --> 00:57:53,388 Držte si čepice. Jedeme zachraňovat jednu čtvrť. 788 00:58:03,960 --> 00:58:06,076 - Můžeme nějak pomoci? - Jo. 789 00:58:06,240 --> 00:58:08,390 Modlete se, aby tahle popelnice 790 00:58:08,560 --> 00:58:12,314 vydržela pohromadě, než se dostaneme do města. 791 00:58:22,520 --> 00:58:25,637 - Kde je Arnold? - Podívejte! 792 00:58:27,480 --> 00:58:29,596 - Na místa. - Spusťte to. 793 00:58:29,760 --> 00:58:32,035 Rozumím. 794 00:58:38,520 --> 00:58:41,717 - Nevěděl jsem, že jsi věřící. - Já taky ne. 795 00:59:02,000 --> 00:59:03,956 Zasekla se mu umělá noha. Nemůžu s ní hnout. 796 00:59:04,120 --> 00:59:06,236 Geralde, budeš muset řídit. 797 00:59:06,400 --> 00:59:08,118 - On? - Zbláznil ses? 798 00:59:08,280 --> 00:59:11,875 V arkádě získáváš v Autobuse na útěku vždycky nejvíc bodů. 799 00:59:12,040 --> 00:59:14,759 To je hra. Tohle je skutečnost. 800 00:59:14,920 --> 00:59:17,195 Vím, že to dokážeš. 801 00:59:17,360 --> 00:59:20,875 Proč vidíš všechno vždycky z té lepší stránky? 802 00:59:21,040 --> 00:59:23,395 "Dokážeme zachránit čtvrť a najít dokument." 803 00:59:23,560 --> 00:59:26,233 - "Umíš řídit autobus." - Někdo musí. 804 00:59:26,400 --> 00:59:29,312 Na zem. Ty taky, Helgo. 805 00:59:29,480 --> 00:59:32,916 - Proč? - Protože já řídím ten autobus, jasný? 806 00:59:33,080 --> 00:59:36,117 A protože je mi devět a nedosáhnu na pedály. 807 00:59:36,280 --> 00:59:40,273 Arnolde, ty ovládej spojku. Helgo, ty mačkej brzdy. 808 00:59:40,440 --> 00:59:44,991 A snažte se vypáčit Murrayho umělou nohu z toho zatraceného plynu! 809 00:59:57,200 --> 00:59:59,156 Brzda! 810 01:00:06,000 --> 01:00:07,991 Moje plechovky! 811 01:00:08,160 --> 01:00:09,479 Spojka! 812 01:00:19,680 --> 01:00:24,754 Ty jedeš nahoře, já pojedu dole 813 01:00:37,360 --> 01:00:39,669 Co to ti lidi vyvádějí? 814 01:00:40,560 --> 01:00:42,232 - Je ten nadjezd podminován? - Ano. 815 01:00:42,400 --> 01:00:46,188 - Vyhod'te ho do vzduchu. - Šéfe, tohle vypadá vážně. 816 01:00:46,360 --> 01:00:49,477 - Vážně? - Tak na 15 let až doživotí. 817 01:00:49,640 --> 01:00:52,598 Prostě to udělej, ty neschopný blbče! 818 01:01:13,800 --> 01:01:17,395 Dobře. Je sedm hodin. Je na čase to všechno zbourat. 819 01:01:27,000 --> 01:01:31,516 - Proč jsem si dával k snídani to chilli? - Pomalu, dědouši. Ještě to nespouštěj. 820 01:01:31,680 --> 01:01:34,399 Jakmile stlačím tenhle píst, 821 01:01:34,560 --> 01:01:37,472 zahajujeme operaci Zastavte buldozer. 822 01:01:37,640 --> 01:01:43,158 Co se děje? Píst 286-DX, vysokoprůměrový drát, hadice C-47. 823 01:01:43,320 --> 01:01:46,039 Vím, chystáte se vyhodit ulici do povětří, 824 01:01:46,200 --> 01:01:49,795 udělat v ní díru tak velkou, že to zastaví ty buldozery. 825 01:01:49,960 --> 01:01:53,270 - Mohli byste si to pěkně odsedět. - No, já... 826 01:01:53,440 --> 01:01:55,317 Potřebujete pomoc? 827 01:02:01,520 --> 01:02:03,715 - Tohle nezvládneme! - Vyskočme ven. 828 01:02:03,880 --> 01:02:07,316 Ne. Použij ten náklad'ák. Můžeme tu díru přeskočit! 829 01:02:07,480 --> 01:02:10,756 To je ta nejpitomější věc, kterou jsem kdy slyšel! Jdeme na to! 830 01:02:10,920 --> 01:02:14,515 - Co se stalo? - V pořádku. Skáčeme přes rampu. 831 01:02:14,680 --> 01:02:16,113 Jakou rampu? 832 01:02:47,640 --> 01:02:51,349 - Co to tak hnusně smrdí? - Vypadni. 833 01:02:58,280 --> 01:02:59,952 - Co ted'? - Babička! 834 01:03:00,120 --> 01:03:03,317 - Co je s ní? Je ve vězení. - Byla. 835 01:03:14,760 --> 01:03:16,159 Do toho, babi! 836 01:03:16,320 --> 01:03:18,675 - Vrací se do vězení. - Já vím. 837 01:03:22,000 --> 01:03:23,558 Vydrž! 838 01:04:03,000 --> 01:04:07,790 - Mám to! Mám to video! - To je skvělé. Jaké video? 839 01:04:07,960 --> 01:04:10,997 To video, které dokáže, že tato čtvrť je historickou památkou 840 01:04:11,160 --> 01:04:13,071 a nesmí se zničit. 841 01:04:13,240 --> 01:04:16,073 Potřebuju jenom videopřehrávač, abych vám to mohl ukázat. 842 01:04:16,240 --> 01:04:18,231 - To vím už dávno. - Bridget? 843 01:04:18,400 --> 01:04:19,833 Tady nahoře. 844 01:04:21,000 --> 01:04:22,831 Zaberte ji. 845 01:04:27,640 --> 01:04:28,959 Páni. 846 01:04:30,360 --> 01:04:32,635 Co si o sobě myslí? Že je Kočičí žena? 847 01:04:44,280 --> 01:04:47,033 No teda! To mi stačí. 848 01:04:47,200 --> 01:04:50,237 Jako vaše starostka celou tuto čtvrť vracím k životu 849 01:04:50,400 --> 01:04:53,790 jako národní historickou památku, která nesmí být nikdy zbourána. 850 01:05:02,280 --> 01:05:06,671 Je po sedmé hodině. Nač čekáte, idioti? Zbourejte to! 851 01:05:10,200 --> 01:05:14,239 To je ten prolhaný podvodník, Scheck! Pojd'te! Seberem mu auto! 852 01:05:14,400 --> 01:05:16,789 Mám blatník! 853 01:05:33,000 --> 01:05:37,596 Podařilo by se mi to, nebýt té šišaté hlavy, co se do všeho plete, 854 01:05:37,760 --> 01:05:41,116 toho kluka s divnými vlasy do komínu a toho spratka se spojeným obočím. 855 01:05:41,280 --> 01:05:44,078 To si říkej soudci, ty velká díro v koblize! 856 01:05:45,560 --> 01:05:49,030 To si říkej spolubydlícímu v cele. 857 01:05:54,440 --> 01:05:57,079 - Kam jdeš? - Vynahradím ti to. 858 01:05:57,240 --> 01:06:00,596 Zvu tě na snídani. Popovídáme si. Mají speciální nabídku. 859 01:06:01,680 --> 01:06:03,671 Willikersi, to je den! 860 01:06:03,840 --> 01:06:07,150 Pěstní potyčky, honičky v autě a politické intriky. 861 01:06:07,320 --> 01:06:09,356 Nezapomeň na nadjezd vyhozený do povětří! 862 01:06:09,520 --> 01:06:12,114 A to je teprve 7.30 ráno! 863 01:06:12,280 --> 01:06:16,876 Chci zpátky do postele. Jsem vyčerpaný. 864 01:06:27,840 --> 01:06:29,990 Změna je dobrá. Změna je dobrá. 865 01:06:34,400 --> 01:06:39,758 Myslel jsem, že jsme ten výbuch nastražili blíž středu ulice. 866 01:06:39,920 --> 01:06:41,512 Nic jste neviděli. Rozejděte se. 867 01:06:47,160 --> 01:06:50,038 Co se stalo? Přežili jsme to! 868 01:06:50,800 --> 01:06:52,279 Mono? 869 01:06:52,800 --> 01:06:54,756 Zachránil jsi čtvrť! 870 01:06:54,920 --> 01:06:59,391 Jsi můj hrdina. Moc mě mrzí, že jsem se ti posmívala za tu nohu. 871 01:06:59,560 --> 01:07:03,314 - Je mi to jedno. Miluju tě, miláčku. - Já tě taky miluju, Murray. 872 01:07:03,480 --> 01:07:07,553 Miluju tě přesně takového, jaký jsi. 873 01:07:10,360 --> 01:07:14,433 - Pěkně bláznivej den. - Jo, říkali jsme spoustu potrhlostí. 874 01:07:14,600 --> 01:07:17,068 - Jo. - Jo. 875 01:07:17,240 --> 01:07:20,949 Pokud jde o to, co jsem říkala, Arnolde, já... 876 01:07:21,120 --> 01:07:26,592 - Bylo to tam šílené... - Tím vzrušením, které tam bylo... 877 01:07:26,760 --> 01:07:30,150 - Jsme se nechali unést? - Žes to všechno nemyslela vážně? 878 01:07:30,320 --> 01:07:32,231 Že mě ve skutečnosti nemiluješ? 879 01:07:32,400 --> 01:07:35,631 - Správně. - Ta situace tě zmátla. 880 01:07:35,800 --> 01:07:40,271 - Správně. - Ty mě ve skutečnosti nenávidíš, že? 881 01:07:40,440 --> 01:07:46,231 Jasně, že tě nenávidím, ty hloupá šišatá hlavo, a na to nezapomínej! 882 01:07:48,960 --> 01:07:50,279 Ano! 883 01:07:56,400 --> 01:07:58,914 Tak se nám to podařilo, Arnolde. 884 01:08:00,440 --> 01:08:04,115 - Zachránili jsme čtvrť. - Jo. Všechno je zase jako bylo. 885 01:08:04,280 --> 01:08:06,919 Půjdeme si trochu zahrát? 886 01:08:07,080 --> 01:08:09,469 Geralde, máme prázdný míč, pamatuješ? 887 01:08:09,640 --> 01:08:12,837 - Ne. Je jen trochu podhuštěný. - Moment. 888 01:08:13,000 --> 01:08:17,471 - Ted' to vidíš ty z té lepší stránky? - Někdo musí. 889 01:08:19,360 --> 01:08:22,318 Zachránili jsme naši čtvrť 890 01:08:22,480 --> 01:08:25,392 Nemohli ji zbourat 891 01:08:25,560 --> 01:08:28,870 Nevzali nám úsměv 892 01:08:29,040 --> 01:08:32,828 - a nezměnili ho v mrak - Show skončila, Eugene. 893 01:12:32,400 --> 01:12:34,391 Subtitles by: Zuzana Zrůstová Category:Hey Arnold!: The Movie